Happy Birthday toWho?
by bickyta lovegood cullen
Summary: Es primero de Julio y para variar, todos los paises se han olvidado del cumpleaños de Canadá...o al menos eso cree él. -Algo entre Drabble y Viñeta- -Fail Fail Summary-


_**Disclaimer:**__ Hetalia pertence a Himaruya Hidekaz-sama, pero estoy segura de que todos ya sabemos eso._

_**Advertencia**__: Ramdoness!_

_Happy Birthday/__Joyeux anniversaire__ Canada!_

_(Frase en francés cortesía de Google traductor)_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era el gran día, llevaba esperándolo todo un año y por fin había llegado, era su cumpleaños. Despertó con la emoción a flor de piel, aun después de todo esos años, Mattew Williams, mejor conocido como Canadá (bueno, entre los países no era "tan conocido" que digamos) tenia la pequeña esperanza de que alguien lo recordara.

Con un leve bostezo se sentó en la cama y se estiró perezosamente, luego sin perder tiempo tomó su celular con tanto entusiasmo que casi se le cae y presionó la pantalla para encender la luz…nada. La pantalla, hasta donde podía distinguir sin lentes, estaba en blanco, ni llamadas pérdidas, ni mensajes de texto, ni siquiera un e-mail o mensaje de Facebook. Era el colmo.

De su hermano e Inglaterra lo esperaba, esos 2 solían estar tan ocupados con el 4 de julio (uno organizando su fiesta y el otro emborrachándose hasta olvidar su propio nombre) que pasaban completamente del resto del mundo. También estaba Cuba, él era su amigo pero tendía a confundirlo con Estados Unido, de seguro en 3 días aparecería con un regalo y luego de golpearlo se disculparía por la confusión. Francia en el pasado había sido como un padre para él, pero ahora su relación era más bien distante, por no decir que al igual que la mayoría de los países tenia serios problemas para verlo… Era deprimente, ni su jefe lo había recordado.

Se levantó sin ya nada de ánimo, tomó una ducha y se vistió con toda su calma y lentitud tan canadiense. Bajó a la cocina donde lo esperaba su mascota, este cargaba su plato de comida vacío en la boca, no necesitaba hablar para dejar claro que quería.

-¿Tienes hambre Kumaichi-kun?-tomó la caja de alimento y vertió una generosa porción en el bol- dime, ¿Tu si sabes que día es hoy?

-1 de julio

-Si, lo es ¿Y sabes lo que significa para mi?

-¿Quién eres?

-Soy Canadá

Ahora sabia que nada podría empeorar ese día, ni sus panqueques con mucha miel de maple lograron levantarle la moral. Sentarse a ver la televisión para "despejarse un poco" solo lo empeoró. Tan solo encendió el aparato y se encontró frente a un largo y detallado reportaje sobre como su hermano organizaba su fiesta de cumpleaños. Ni una palabra sobre él. Se sintió sumamente herido, normalmente fingía que no le afectaba, pero ya había sido demasiado.

Ya no tenía ganas de hacer nada, regresó a su cuarto deprimido. Perdió completamente la noción del tiempo, con las cortinas cerradas no estaba seguro si aun era de día o había anochecido siquiera, lo único que esperaba era que su cumpleaños terminara. No planeaba moverse antes de eso… bueno, eso pensaba hasta que escuchó un ruido extraño… algo se rompía, luego una risa estruendosa. Se asustó un poco y decidió que requería bajar a investigar, de hecho la primera mitad de la escalera la bajó corriendo. Luego se detuvo, a esa distancia ya era capaz de distinguir voces.

-¡No hagas tanto ruido!_~aru_ Recuerda que esta durmiendo arriba.

-Lo siento Aniki…pero fue Nihon quien quebró el galletero, no es mi culpa

-Lamento diferir, pero el que estaba sacando galletas era Sealand-kun, yo solo ayudé a recoger

¿Corea? ¿China? ¿Japón? ¿Qué hacían ellos en su casa? Se apresuró aun más a terminar de bajar. Sorprendido volvió a detenerse en el último peldaño. Frente a él estaban casi todas las naciones que conocía.

Rusia y Suecia aprovechaban su altura para colgar un cartel en la pared. Estados Unidos, Inglaterra, Cuba y Dinamarca corrían los muebles hacia los costados para dejar más espacio libre. Italia servía dulces en tazones…o lo intentaba, la verdad era que por cada golosina que ponía se comía 2, a Australia a su lado no le iba mucho mejor en eso. Grecia dormía en un rincón totalmente ajeno a todo. Nueva Zelanda intentaba convencer a Hong Kong que si planeaba hacer un espectáculo pirotécnico lo hiciera fuera de la casa.

Aun nadie lo notaba, de hecho durante un buen rato permaneció observando como los demás batallaban para organizar una fiesta… no podía creerlo, una fiesta para él.

-Hey… creo que esto ya no será sorpresa- comentó Prusia volteándose hacia él. De repente todos lo miraban fijamente. Se hizo un silencio bastante incomodo hasta que Estados Unidos se decidió a hablar:

-Bueno... quizás no nos salió tan bien, pero_ Happy Birthday, Brother_!

En ese instante los demás también estallaron en felicitaciones y cuando Francia hiso ingresó cargando un enorme pastel de miel con una banderita canadiense en la parte superior todos e cantaron "cumpleaños feliz" (pero no se entendía mucho por que no se habían puesto de acuerdo si cantar en francés o ingles).Mattew quería llorar de felicidad, realmente se habían acordado de él. Definitivamente jamás olvidaría ese cumpleaños.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

_*Abraza muy fangirlmente a Canada* ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Matt! _

_¿Qué les pareció? Hace días que quería escribir algo para subir hoy pero solo tenia ideas al azar escritas en mis cuadernos y mágicamente ahora encajaron, es que me encanta Canadá y me da mucha penita que los otros países ignoren su ternurosidad._

_Aprovechando la instancia, ¡Espacio pseudo-publicitario! Si alguien que lee "el monstruo del bosque" esta leyendo esto, hoy actualizo si o si. (lo tengo casi listo, a los que vuelva de la uni (porque de alguna forma resulta que tengo que ir hoy, día domingo) lo termino)_

_No olviden dejar de reviews… y comer panqueques con miel de maple para celebrar este día (?)_


End file.
